Fragile Differences
by Irrelevant86
Summary: After the events of the episode 'Fragile Balances' Jack's clone, has to start all over. Now named Jon Baker, he moves to California and gets a new job as a CHP officer, and a new partner named Ponch. But Ponch just knows his partner is hiding something from him, but he just doesn't know what. Will Jon open up to Ponch, or will Ponch have to figure it out for himself!


_**AN: I'd like to say I don't own Stargate SG-1 or CHiPs or any of their characters, I'm just borrowing them. This goes without saying but this story is defiantly AU for CHiPs. So a few minor details about Jon's background will be different {obviously} and I might change a few other minor details about the show to fit the whole Jack's clone is Jon idea I got running through my head.**_

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **Fragile Differences**_

 _Chapter One: Start of a new life_

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **COLORADO SPRINGS HIGH SCHOOL**_

A large bluish green pickup truck pulled up in front of the large high school and the teenage boy within sighed. The man driving the truck glanced out at the school looking unsure.

"You sure about this?" Jack asked. The boy glanced up at the school and frowned.

"I've thought a lot about it. And, you know, you, me, I mean, we never really did embrace high school. I don't know. Haven't you ever just wanted to go back and do it all over again? I mean, especially with all you know now?" The boy asked, glancing over at Jack.

"No," Jack replied, with absolute certainty. The boy shook his head.

"Well, from here on in, you and me are different. Which is why I'm gonna do this," The boy stated, getting out of the truck.

"Hey, listen, do me a favor, huh?" Jack asked. The boy stopped and faced the truck once more.

"Don't worry, I, I wasn't gonna keep in touch," The boy cut in.

"Yeah, it'd just be a little—" Jack paused at a loss for words.

"Weird," The boy supplied.

"Weird, yeah," Jack agreed.

"Yeah," The boy muttered.

"But look, if you need anything, just, you know?" Jack said.

"Air Force has set me up, I'll be fine," The boy stated.

"You're sure about this? I mean, it's high school," Jack exclaimed after a short pause. The boy turned to glance back at the school and noticed a group of three girls standing around giggling and eyeing him. The boy turned back to Jack and smirked.

"Yes! Go forth, young man!" Jack said, making a shooing motion with his hands.

The boy pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them. As he patted the side of the truck the lyrics 'Who am I? Who am I?' could be heard coming from the stereo, and the young boy couldn't help but noticed how those lyrics seemed to personify just how he felt at that moment. He didn't know who he was, not after all that had happened in the past couple days. Showing up at the SGC as a de-aged fifteen year old, only to find out that he was a clone of the original Jack, then once the original was back he was basically kicked out of the SGC and told to try and lead a normal life. He had all the memories of the original Jack but he wasn't really Jack. So if he wasn't Jack then who was he?

The boy glanced down at the papers in his hand, the fake transcripts given to him by the Air force. Like he'd told Jack the Air force had set him up, gave him a new identity and background. He glanced at his new name which was typed up in bold print at the top of the paper. Jonathan A. Baker. The boy sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He could try being 'Jon' Baker, try to become a totally new person...

 _ **ELEVEN YEARS LATER {CALIFORNIA}**_

Cars flew down the packed street, each driver being careful to go just below the speed limit. That was mostly because a tall blond man in a tan California highway patrol uniform could be seen sitting on a police motorcycle a little ways up the road just watching for speeders. Jon Baker had been sitting on his bike in this spot for almost twenty minutes, he was waiting for his partner Frank 'Ponch' Poncherello to show up. Ponch was notorious for being late, which is usually what got him in trouble with Getraer. At times Jon couldn't help but compare Ponch to Daniel. Daniel and Ponch might not have looked to much like each other, but they both had the same knack for getting into trouble and getting hurt, they both also had the same knack for being able to pick up girls. The only difference was Ponch picked up girls by flirting with them and using his charm, while Daniel picked up girls unintentionally just by stepping into a room.

While Jon waited for Ponch to show up he couldn't help but think back to how he got to be a highway patrol officer living in California. He had finished high school a year early, and had gone to college for all of about three months before he decided to join the army. He staid in the army for quite a while before he left and decided to give college another try. During the second attempt at college he actually managed to stay for two years before he dropped out and decided to move to California. He picked California because he had to get away from Colorado Springs, away from all the memories that place held, and hell it was California, filled with beaches, sand, and girls in bikinis.

At first he really wasn't sure what exactly he was going to do with himself in California, but then he'd run into a highway patrol officer by the name of Sergeant Joe Getraer one day. He'd just been sitting outside a coffee shop eating and looking through the want adds when he'd seen the Sergeant chasing down a suspect on foot. Jon, his instincts kicking in, had immediately jumped up and tackled the guy to the ground. After the guy was hauled off Getraer had taken some time to talk to him. At first the Sargent had been a little upset, telling Jon that what he did was dangerous and that Jon could have gotten hurt. But after a few minutes the Sargent had thanked him and asked him about what he was doing in California. Jon told him about how he was in the army for a while and had just recently moved to California and wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Getraer suggested that he should go to the police academy and become a highway patrol officer. Jon had thought about it for all of about two days before he signed up at the academy.

About twelve months later he graduated and became a highway patrol officer. He spent most of his days riding around the highways on his motorcycle catching speeders, and thinking about how different his life now was from the life he'd had before the whole 'cloning mess'. About a year after he became a highway patrol officer he met Ponch. Really it was by chance. It had rained early that day and Getraer had insisted on putting in him a car for the day. Jon had been dispatched to check out a report of a biker racing around an open field. At first when he got there he hadn't seen anyone, that is until a dirt bike came flying over his head and landed on the ground in front of him with Ponch sitting on top of it.

This lead to a short chase that ended in Ponch lying flat on his back after skidding on his bike. The two talked for a bit, and Jon learned that Ponch did stuff like this all the time, and that he hung around with a few people who belonged to a gang. He realized that if Ponch kept doing dangerous things like this that he'd eventually get himself killed. So Jon had decided then and there that he was going to help Ponch. Ponch and him had become friends fast, and soon enough Jon had convinced Ponch to go to the police academy. Jon was brought out of his thoughts on the past as a motorcycle pulled up next to him.

"Hey what's up partner?" Ponch asked, glancing over at Jon.

"Not much, just waiting on you," Jon replied, smirking at his partner.

"Uh yeah sorry for being late, but I ugh got caught up on something back at the trailer park," Ponch said.

"Hm let me guess, it was a girl?" Jon questioned. Ponch looked over at him sheepishly and Jon just rolled his eyes and shook his head and laughed.

"Come on we better get back to the station for briefing or Getraer will have your head," Jon quipped, putting his sunglasses on.

Ponch nodded his head, and the two officers started up their bikes and pulled out into traffic...


End file.
